


Biscuit Thief

by rufus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufus/pseuds/rufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius goes grocery shopping; Remus makes away with his chocolate biscuits when Sirius gets home. And then there is kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuit Thief

**Author's Note:**

> For: best_of_five
> 
> Prompt: envelope, good news

"Remus! Come look, I've done the shopping!" Sirius called out, setting a carrier bag full of tinned vegetables down on the kitchen table. He waited for a moment, listening, but the only noise was the faint hum of the refrigerator and the soft _plink plink_ of late-November rain on the kitchen windows. _Maybe he's not in_ , Sirius thought, leaning over to tug his wellies off. But when he went to hang his cloak up on the rack, Remus' was already there, dripping onto the tiles. 

"Remus, I got marmalade and hamburger and brown bread," he said, opening the door into the living room and squinting into the dimness. He could see the familiar rounded outlines of Andromeda's old couch and the sharp lines of the painting of Joscelind Wadcock above it, but no Remus. _Must be having a lie-down before tea_ , he thought, and slid the door shut before settling down to unpacking the shopping. 

He had just finished assembling a pyramid of marmalade and lemon curd jars when he heard a faint rustling and crackling behind him. He turned around in time to see a packet of chocolate biscuits float out of the muddle of carrier bags and start down the hall towards his bedroom. 

He stared at them for a moment before shutting the refrigerator door and giving chase. A minute later he rounded the corner into his bedroom to find Remus sprawled on his bed wearing nothing but a t-shirt and pants and a bleary expression. Sirius arched an eyebrow at him and climbed on the bed, resisting the urge to check for new scrapes or bruises.

"Had to burn m'clothes," Remus said, clutching his ill-gotten gains to his chest with one hand, as Sirius moved to kneel over him. "Horrible smell," he muttered, wrinkling his nose, and Sirius ducked his head to take a sniff of the crook of Remus' neck. _Fire_ , he thought, as Remus shifted beneath him, _tar, and – fish?_

"Do I want to know?" he asked, and Remus rubbed at his face with his free hand. "Or rather, can you tell me?" He heard a faint rustle and then an arm came up and pulled him down against Remus' chest. _Mmm_ , he thought, curling his fingers around Remus' biceps, as Remus began petting his back.

"Soleil had a theory she wanted to test," Remus said, chuckling softly. "Really, I should know better. Got a letter from mum, too," he added, patting at the mattress, and Sirius made an inquisitive noise. _Please Merlin, let it be good news_ , Sirius thought, as Remus' hand moved into his hair.

"Mm," Remus said, and arched his back briefly. "I know it's – ah, there it is," he muttered, producing a battered Muggle envelope. "They're coming down to Colchester for Christmas, and Mum wants to come in to town and see a show. And the flat as well," he said, dropping his other arm across Sirius' back. _Colchester_ , Sirius thought, squeezing Remus' shoulder, _your mum **hates** Colchester. _

"'re y'gonna decorate the tree?" he asked after a bit, shifting his hips slightly, and was rewarded with muffled laughter and a faint tap to the back of his head.

"It's growing through your flat, you should do _something_ with it," he murmured, nuzzling behind Remus' ear. "Some tinsel, maybe, or some candy-canes." 

"Neighbors," Remus said, and kissed him, and Sirius forgot all about his stolen biscuits.


End file.
